Winx Club
Winx Club is an Italian animated television series created by Iginio Straffi and produced by Rainbow S.P.A.. The show has spawned four seasons and one movie, with another currently under production, which has been scheduled to air in September 2010. There have been two dubs of the series: #One has been done by Cinélume in Quebec, Canada. This dub is a direct Italian to English translation, and it does not cut out any scenes. Boomerang, which aired the fourth season, did cut out some scenes from a few episodes. #Another was made for broadcast in the United States by 4kids entertainment. This version was intended to be more suitable for younger American audiences. The 4kids version changed the theme song, changed the logo of the series, cut out some scenes, and altered some of the dialogs. As of now, Rainbow has revoked 4kids's licence to air the show in the United States, which means that they will not be broadcasting or editing season 4 of Winx Club. Main Plots Season 1 Main article: Winx Club (Season 1) Bloom, a supposedly ordinary girl living in Gardenia, encounters a fairy, Stella, who is being attacked by an ogre. Coming to help the fairy, Bloom discovers powers that she didn't know she had. Stella realizes that Bloom is a fairy and persuades her to come to Alfea, a school for fairies in the Magic Dimension. Bloom agrees, and leaves Gardenia along with her pet bunny Kiko. On a visit to Magix, Bloom comes to know that three witches: Icy, Darcy, and Stormy, had ordered the ogre to attack Stella in Gardenia. The Trix are in search of the power of the Dragon's Flame, a power which they think is hidden in Stella's ring. They attack Bloom, but with the help of Stella and her new roommates Flora, Musa, and Tecna, she manages to escape. Back at Alfea, Bloom forms the Winx, a group made up of Stella, Flora, Musa, Tecna, and herself. The Winx have repeated encounters with the Trix while they hunt for the Flame. After an attack in which Bloom unleashes an enormous amount of energy, Icy realizes that the power of the Flame is hidden in Bloom. When Bloom leaves for Gardenia after the events at Redfountain, the Trix follow her there and take the Flame from her. This results in Bloom going on a series of quests to regain what she has lost, to try and defeat the Trix, who have grown much more stronger with the power of the Dragon. Season 2 Main Article: Winx Club (Season 2) The Winx return to Alfea for their second year, and encounter an exhausted fairy, Layla who asks for their help in rescuing her pixie friends who are being held by Lord Darkar, in his castle. Lord Darkar wants to know the location of the Pixie's village. He wants the four pieces of the Codex, to unlock the portal to the Realm of Realix, where the Ultimate Power can be found. He frees the Trix from their imprisonment at The Fortress of Light, and gives them a new power, Gloomix. Meanwhile, at Alfea, Bloom, Stella and Layla must go on a mission to save the pixies. They are successful in rescuing the pixies, but many mishaps happen along the way. The Winx also learn how to get their Charmix. With the help of the Trix, Lord Darkar has gained all four pieces of the Codex, but learns that he needs one more thing to unlock the portal. This puts Bloom in terrible danger, and she ends up being kidnapped by him. The Winx must then go on a mission to save her and stop Darkar from gaining the Ultimate Power. Season 3 Main article: Winx Club (Season 3) The Trix, who have been sent to the Omega Dimension, escape with the help of a powerful sorcerer named Valtor, who was partially responsible for the destruction of Bloom's home planet. Valtor wants to be the Supreme Sorcerer of the Magic Dimension. He intends to do this by conquering each realm and stealing their most precious magic secrets. The Winx realize that he is becoming more and more powerful, and that they must stop him. The girls also learn how to get their Enchantix, the full fledged fairy form (though not the last one). Bloom discovers more about her past in this season. Winx Club: The Secret of the Lost Kingdom Main Article: Winx Club: The Secret of the Lost Kingdom After defeating Valtor, and with Alfea safe for the time being, Bloom decides to go on a quest to find her birth parents. She seeks out Hagen, the swordsman who had crafted her father's sword, which no force in the universe could take away from him. After some time, Hagen explains to her that he would be unable to help her in anyway. After a dream Bloom has in which her sister comes to visit her and tells her a little more about Domino's past, Bloom travels to Domino to find a library her father had built. The Winx offer to come with her. They encounter many dangers, but make it to the library, where Bloom learns that her parents are still alive, and are trapped in the Obsidian Dimension. Bloom goes there, only to find herself facing the ancestors of the Trix, The Three Ancestral Witches. Season 4 Main article: Winx Club (Season 4) The Winx return to Alfea, having been invited by Faragonda to teach the new students, because they are full fledged fairies. On their first day, Bloom is attacked by the fairy hunters, who are looking for the last fairy on Earth. They attacked Bloom, not knowing that she originally came from Domino. As a result of this, the Winx realize that they must go to Earth and protect the last fairy, because if the Wizards found the last fairy, they would have supreme power. The Winx learn about a new transformation called Believix, which gives them power over someone's heart, along with the ability to make people believe in magic. This transformation also comes with three other wings, that enhance different powers, Speedix, Zoomix and Tracix. The Winx realize that if more people believe in magic, the Wizards grow less and less stronger. They also realize that the last fairy on Earth is Roxy, who works at the Frutti Music Bar. While opening a shop called Love and Pet and dealing with their boyfriends, the Winx must also protect Roxy and help her learn about her past. Episodes Main article: List of Winx Club Episodes Winx Club has spawned 26 episodes in each season. The fourth season was released in two parts, comprising 13 episodes each. Characters The Winx Main article: The Winx The Winx are a group of fairies formed by Bloom early in the first season. At first, there were only five fairies, Bloom, Stella, Flora, Musa, and Tecna. Layla joined the group in the second season. It has not been confirmed whether Roxy is an official member of the Winx, but it is likely that she is only a temporary member. Bloom Main article: Bloom * She is the princess of Domino. * She is the guardian fairy of fire and Domino. * Her adoptive mother is Vanessa, and her adoptive father is Mike. * Her real mother is Queen Mariam and her real father is King Oritel. She also has a sister named Daphne. * She possesses the power of the Dragon's Flame, which gives her control over fire. * She has a pet bunny named Kiko, her bonded pixie is Lockette, and her magical pet is Belle, a sheep. * Her fairy sign is Dragon, and her birthday is the 10th of December. Stella Main article: Stella * She is the Princess of Solaria. * She is the guardian fairy of the sun and moon and Solaria. * She has the power of the sun and moon. * Her mother is Queen Luna and her father is King Radius. Her parents are divorced. * Her bonded pixie is Amore, and her magical pet is Ginger, a puppy. * Her fairy sign is Mermaid, and her birthday is 18th August. Flora Category:Pages protected by Winxrocker